marioplushxfandomcom-20200213-history
Beary's Brother
Beary's Brother is the 4th and 7th episode in the 3rd season of MarioPlushX. It consists of 2 parts. Synopsis (Part 1) Jr. gets suspicious when he finds clues about his long lost father, Bowser. Part 1 At the starting of the video, Beary is working. Bowser Junior then barges into the room complaining, saying he has nothing to do; Beary tells him to fetch his phone to cure his boredom. As Junior is getting his phone, it gets an alert saying that he received a message from "Bowser". Junior then confronts Beary and he denies any knowledge of anyone named Bowser. This then leads to 2 outcomes: -Junior figures out The Koopalings are in smash and asks Beary, but he assures him it's nothing -Junior asks Tanner for help but he rages at Junior's stupidity towards the fact that Junior and Bowser have the same name and demands Junior to confront his uncle Junior then confronts Beary, who inadvertently reveals the truth. Junior then melts down on Beary that he's never had a father in his life. Beary then asks Junior if he wants to know the truth, to which he replies with "Nothing but the truth!". Beary then explains to him the story. The Backstory begins with Beary complaining about having to do paperwork. Bowser then comes in, and Beary and Bowser have a talk about Chelsea and the baby. Chelsea and Bowser are now having the baby. Dr.Penguin tells her to push, and the baby is born. Bowser then yells for Dr. Penguin to leave. Bowser leaves the hospital and asks Beary what they should name the baby, and Bowser suggests Jack, then "Bowsina". Beary finally suggests a suitable name, "Bowser Junior", to which Bowser agrees. It is now attack day, and The Koopa Troop is losing because of Mario's retaliation in response to Bowser making his life miserable(Mario always having to save Peach). Mario kidnaps Chelsea and almost forces Bowser and Beary to hand over Peach, but Bowser suggests a nerf war, to which Mario accepts. Mario seems to be winning and successfully shooting Bowser and Beary, until he knocks Beary out. Bowser then retaliates by throwing a bowling pin at Mario. Bowser is now gloating in front of Mario, only for him to reveal that the real Mario has already rescued Princess Peach, and that this Mario is a clone. After the clone disappears, Bowser frees Chelsea and she thanks him. Unfortunately, a pile of rubble nearly falls on Bowser, but Chelsea pushes him out of the way, decapitating her. Four months later, Bowser comes over to Beary's house, but leaves shortly due to sadness. After coming back, Bowser locks Beary and Junior in a bathroom because of not wanting to take care of on more kid along with his current ones. After Beary escapes the bathroom, he screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". Returning to the present, Junior drops out in tears bout the fact that Bowser didn't want him, but Beary assures him that he cares about him, whether he's his son or not. There is a ring at the doorbell, and Beary answers it, revealing that it's Bowser, who says "Hey Beary, it's been a while". Beary replies with "What is going on?", ending the episode. Errors/Goofs (Part 1) -Bowser Junior is surprised to see The Koopalings in Smash, acting as if he's never seen them before, despite him seeing them in Mario Kart in "The Wii U Problem". -This could mean "The Wii U Problem" is not canon. -Tanner says that Sakurai created Bowser, although it was Miyamoto who had created him (although there were captions noting this error) - Beary said that nerf guns kill in the MarioPlushX series; this is not true. Their bullets are called plasma and stun people for a dependent amount of seconds. -When Bowser leaves the shot after saying "I'm gonna get you!" he goes to the right, the opposite direction of Beary. However, in the next scene he appears to have gone to the left and is right next to Beary. -When Bowser throws the bowling pin, he says bowling ball instead. Mario also says bowling ball when he questions it (although there were captions noting this error). -Beary says that a possibility to the fact that Bowser left him with Junior in the bathroom is that he might need an extra hand around the house, but it's Beary house. -The incorrect tape of the scene before Chelsea sacrifices herself to save Bowser was accidentally put in before the correct one was. Synopsis (Part 2) After Jr. finds the truth about his life and how he was separated from Bowser, Beary gets a surprise from Bowser who begs for forgiveness from Beary, but he strongly declines. Now Bowser must make up for the past with his son and brother. Part 2 Continuing from Part 1, Beary is at the front door questioning Bowser's mysterious return, and Bowser defends him while thinking that a Nintendo Switch is a light switch. Beary then introduces Junior to his father, much to his chagrin, and he runs away after rejecting Bowser's non-thoughtful apology. Beary now explains to Bowser that he must make up for the past by aiding Junior with his tasks. First Bowser attempts to refill Junior's popcorn bowl, but he knocks it over but lands it bottom first, much to Junior's pleasing and chagrin at the same, time. After Junior runs off, Bowser attempts to help him with his homework, but Junior questions if he went to school, and after not knowing how to do anything, he cracks. He is now asking Beary for help, to which Beary responds with teaching Junior how to breathe fire. Bowser then teaches Junior how to fire breathe, and they bond. However, Beary becomes jealous of their bonding, and after an argument with Bowser and Junior, Beary reveals Bowser's true intentions of persuading Junior to forget about and deal with the fact that Bowser left him, causing junior to leave due to sadness and an argument between Bowser and Beary resulting in Bowser getting kicked out. On the way out, Bowser runs into Pooh Bear, who advises him to apologize to Beary and Junior. Bowser does this, gaining back the respect of Beary and Junior. Bowser now introduces Kamek. First Kamek introduces Lemmy, who is sorta dark and brooding, but funny. Second is Morton, who enyoys other people's pain and insulting people. Third is Wendy, who just likes her phone and acting like a brat. Last are Iggy and Roy, who have no personality other than dancing due to their voice actor being absent. In the end, Bowser, Kamek, The Koopa Troop and The Koopalings move in with Junior, Beary, and the rest of the MarioPlushX characters, and they all go to the ice cream shop, ending the video. Trivia -This episode was supposed to be uploaded in Season 2, but underwent numerous delays.